Soft-switching inverters that perform soft-switching have been developed. Soft-switching includes zero-current switching wherein a switching device is turned on/off by causing current flowing through the switching device to be zero, and zero-voltage switching wherein a switching device is turned on/off by causing voltage applied to the switching device to be zero. With a soft-switching inverter, switching noise and switching loss can be reduced by this soft-switching.
Examples of soft-switching inverters are disclosed in Frederik W. Combrink et al., IEEE TRANSACTIONS ON POWER ELECTRONICS, VOL. 21, NO. 1, JANUARY 2006 (NPL 1) and Japanese National Patent Publication No. 5-502365 (PTL 1).
Citation List
Patent Literature
    PTL 1: Japanese National Patent Publication No. 5-502365Non Patent Literature    NPL 1: Frederik W. Combrink et al., IEEE TRANSACTIONS ON POWER ELECTRONICS, VOL. 21, NO. 1, JANUARY 2006